


Rio

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Rio

“Man, it’s hot in this city!” Mickey wiped the sweat from his forehead for what seemed like the millionth time.

“Yeah, it’s way hotter than Chicago, isn’t it?”, Ian replied, looking up to the famous statue of Christ.

The sky was a baby blue color, no clouds in sight, and the sun shone brightly over Rio de Janeiro, where Ian had convinced Mickey to travel to. It had been a great deal, some sort of sale Ian had caught sight of and bought before even consulting Mickey, who hadn’t liked the idea too much at first, but now had to admit the city was incredibly beautiful. So fucking hot, though. Despite the sunblock he’d put on (again by Ian’s insistence), he could feel the sunlight burning his skin. It was their third day in the city, and they’d already been to the Sugar Loaf mountain, to the beach, to Copacabana and to a bar. Now they were seeing a beautiful lagoon in the middle of the city. It was surrounded a few bars and parks and there were also bike for rent.

Mickey scoffed. “Lake Michigan is a lot better.”

Ian just snorted, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s take a picture!” He moved to a wooden semi-circular plataform that went a bit into the lagoon, from where he’d be able to take magnificent pictures. Mickey sat down near the end of the small plataform, watching as Ian walked this way and that, taking god knows how many pictures. Finally the redhead sat down between Mickey’s parted legs. He leaned back, resting his back on Mickey’s chest.

Mickey leaned back as well. “Don’t do this!”, he squirmed.

“Sit still, I want to take a selfie!”

“Take a selfie with yourself!”

“Relax Mick, there’s no one here.”

Just as he said that Mickey looked up to see two people approaching, a woman in her late twenties and a young man. They had their cell phones in their hands, also engrossed in taking pictures and talking to each other in a language Mickey couldn’t understand, but assumed was Portuguese. They didn’t even seem to notice the gay couple sitting in the plataform – or, at least, they didn’t seem to care.

Mickey tensed, but Ian put a hand on his leg and smiled at him over his shoulder. “It’s fine”, he whispered. He looked ahead again, adjusting the focus on the camera and grinning. Mickey sighed and looked at the camera, risking a shy smile. Ian took many pictures, changing the angle after every two or three. He stopped after a few minutes and started to look at the pictures on the camera. He showed Mickey one.

“There. Doesn’t it look great?”

Mickey couldn’t help but agree when he saw the beautiful couple smiling at the camera with a wonderful view on the background.


End file.
